


Royal Red

by CMUNbot360



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime/Manga Fusion, Blind Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Cliche, Dark, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gastly humor, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Light Angst, M/M, Manga & Anime, Minor Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Other, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMUNbot360/pseuds/CMUNbot360
Summary: Where?...... Where are you?"..... hey...... why can't i see you?"





	1. Chapter 1

_'I... I can no longer see.... I can't see anything....but, i can hear.'_

The screams and scent of foul iron was thick in the air.  
A pungent cover of fear had settled onto the valley of my home.

_' Even if i can't see.... even if hear... there is noone out there to hear me.'_

"Where?... ...... ...."  
"... Where are you? " 

"..... hey...... why can't i see you?"

My heart is detached.  
Everything is a mess of confusion and insistant pain, I cant think much as i flail around.   
I can only cling to what i can't see... my will to survive.

For how long i waited.  
Everytime i would hear movement my heart would soar with hope then immediate fright.   
  
**"Why can't i see you?"**

* * *

(Around 5 years later: Clear hills church orphanage)

"Carol, Carol are you over here?"  
The elderly lady calling for a young girl seated under a large tree holding a picture book in her hands.  
Despite being blind and unable to see, The young girl brushed her fingers over the pages with a peaceful smile on her face.

Books...  
They had always calmed her heart and sent her to a far gone place only remembered in her fondest and vaugest dreams.  
The girl looked up from her daydreaming to locate the elderly woman's voice.  
"Mother?" her voice light and melodic.

"Oh, Carol my sweet child"  
The elderly lady known as Leilya fondly smiled.  
Leiyla helped her child up from the newly trimmed grass "What story has captured you today?" Saying so.  
The elderly gently led the blind girl back to the safety of home.  
The stroll was leisure and a clear moment of bonding.

"Only a distant picture mother, a journey of an isolated prince, a lost soul looking for home, a young adventurer, and a noble knight holding them all together."

Leilya chuckled "Such a fantasy my child"  
Leiyla gently brushed through the girls blonde locks fondly. "A prince, a lost soul, a adventurer and their noble knight"  
The girl pouted "Mou~ mother! stop teasing"

Leiyla laughed   
her daughter was the light of her day alongside her siblings.  
Leilya still remembers the day Carol came into her life... such a young poor girl, all lost and on the verge of death.  
Her eyes brutally stolen from her battered and dehydrated body.... Lailya felt the tears in her eyes at such a cruel memory.

"Mother?"  
the woman stopped as her daughter gently wiped her tears, at times it felt like her daughter could see even without her eyes.  
"Mother are you feeling sad or unwell?"

"Ah... not at all my child, it's only sentimental tears; let's go home now"

"Alright"


	2. The girl with no eyes

There she was walking.  
Our little Carol, trapped in the grasp of her tormentor.  
oh, how her heart longed for the familiarity of home.  
She missed Mother and Father, sisters and brothers... Her mothers crying weighing heavily in her heart.

Her tormentor.  
A young man and his two friends,   
They had brought her along for the ability that was slumbering within her.  
Their lofty goals of reaping the rewards on the cost of innocents.

He had various ways of putting fright in her soul.  
Threats... violence.... taunting, and all that to render her tractable to his selfish whims under the pretence of love and protection.

At this point... Carol had basically given up.  
her only comfort was her gentle memories and strong will to survive.

"_Why can't i see you?..... where are you?...When will you come home?_" 

Her lonesome plea was like always, unheard.  
"Oi! Carol~ Come here and hold your loving boyfriends hand will you."

**The command disguised as the beckoning call for loving affection.**  
**it snared her with a vice grip.**

"A-Alright..."  
She dutifully followed.  
Her so called Loving boyfriend.... Emio Kent, grabbed her hand and tugged her next to him while roughly placing a small cylindrical container in her unsuspecting hand.  
"So~ what do you think of this?" his sickly sweet voice.

it angered something within her.  
A silent shift befell her and few words that was not of her own, they emerged from somewhere within... taking shape and uttering themselves "yes....." her voice.  
quick and clear like a smal child. 

Emio grinned at the familiar change.  
"This geezer is offering a refreshing gift, what do we do?"

"....."  
Emio leaned closer leering "Well?"

Carol straightened up slightly before turning to face the man Emio had been conversing with, She looked into his face and despite being blind with her eyes covered she reached out and returned the (gift) with no hesitation. "Don't drink it..." the childish voice answered though her. 

Emio looked on with a confident smirk.  
He stroked Carol on her head, like she was a trained dog succeeding in her mundane task. "I see~ well geezer, seem's like that little scam of yours has failed."  
Carol felt the swift recoil.

"E-Ehm...!? whatever do you mean?"   
The man stuttered nervously "What scam?"  
Emio and his friends stepped forward, Carol could recognize the intent of the three right away.  
She felt herself grow scared and stiff.

She hated when they resorted to violence.  
hated to have been a part of it and being unable to stop it.

"Yo! Tonpa!"  
Carol heard a new voice approaching.  
Something about that voice captured her, She tried to locate the voice.

"Do you have anymore juice? i'm parched!"

The voice belonged to a boy.... around his early teens perhaps?  
his presence was almost incognito and such a thing secretly irked Carol.  
She herself didn't realise that the boy was looking at her briefly. 

'who's she?'   
The boy turned back to talk to Tonpa, the geezer with the questionable motives and bad gifts.  
Tonpa used the distraction to escape the dangerous situation. 

"C-Carol.. i'm Carol, who are you?"  
She reached out in spurt of bravery she didn't know she possessed. She just wanted to put a face to that captivating voice.

"Killua" a slender hand came into her grasp briefly.  
It felt warm... Carol could feel the kindness and loneliness within this mysterious boy.

  
Emio smacked his lips in dislike and crudely stomped away, meaning that he harshly tugged the unseeing Carol along.  
She almost tripped from the sudden force and inconsiderate piloting. her wrist was hurting but no amount of struggling would help her, she learnt that the harsh way.   
"Carol! don't speak to strangers!"

"...."  
Killua looked after for a few seconds "Hey!"  
Emio paused, angry that his victim got away and now that his pet had acted on her own.

"What?" he huffed.  
letting go of Carol she quickly tended to her hand and cradled it to her chest clearly unable to see or defend herself.

But to Emio's last straw; it wasn't even him the little twat had called out after.  
The white haired kid walked over and gently took Carols hand. She flinched but calmed instantly "It's only me" the boy said.

Killua saw the nasty bruises on her wrists and arms.  
She was smiling dimly, trying to be friendly "Are you here alone Killua?"

"Yeah... what about you?"  
She paused.... "I...I'm"

"She's here with me; Her BOYFRIEND"  
Emio interrupted extremely fused, Carol flinched and cowered a bit; Killua who was still holding her hand could easily feel the increase of her heartbeats.  
She was scared of this guy.

But she walked infront of Killua trying to keep him away from Emio.  
"What are you doing Carol?" Emio seethed.

"Don't... call yourself my boyfriend"  
_Enough was enough... he won't be hitting Killua or lie to nice pepole anymore!_  
But I'm surly going to be near killed for this level of defiance... _what has gotten over me!?_

Killua picked me up. "Ah!?"  
Holding me in his arms I heard a small thud and a thump followed with groaning.

"you fucking brat!"

"?!"

"Come back here!"  
We were rolling off somewhere.... "Killua? whats happening?"

"We left that prick behind, but Why are you with him anyway? he hit's you right?"

Carol nods "I.... he forced me to come here, He said he'd hurt my family if I didn't do as he wanted"

"......"

  
"When I try to run or talk to someone he'll react like that and lock me away for hours... Killua is the first to help me"

"...."  
"What about your family?"

"They live in Lukso province.  
very kind and elderly couple with a lot of siblings, we don't even own a phone so I cant call them"

I tear up.  
"They must be worried sick"

"Carol... after the exam I'll help you home okay?"

"you would?!" I cry and hug him "Y-You will? I can go home!?"  
_I can see mother again!_

Killua is blushing. carol lights up, looking very happy and relieved.


End file.
